2015.07.26 - Quick Cut: Coming Out, But Not Like You're Thinking--I'm a Wolf
It's long hours after Jacob and Jason set off into the woods at a run, and the day has worn on. The sun is now beginning to sink toward evening, and Jacob is laying on a mossy boulder, overlooking a swimming hole where they'd cooled off after their run. Stretched out on his stomach, chin resting on his hands, he is visibly thoughtful. Then, finally, he turns toward Jason and says, "So, I... have something I really need to tell you. And I'm not totally sure, but I have a feeling that you'll understand." Jason Christopher had removed most of his clothing for the sake of swimming. It seemed in that backpack he carried he had more appropriate attire anyway. Switching to a pair of jet black jean shorts, and then going shirtless much like Jacob. Sitting with his back to a tree, Jason had been staring quite intent on a squirrel on a low branch. For all the world it appeared as if they were communicating on some level. So much so that as soon as he looks away, back to Jacob, the squirrel scampers away. "Well, I look forward to hearing whatever it is." Stretching a bit, Jacob pushes up and shifts to a kneeling position. "Well, it's easier to show you than tell you," he explains, "and I should be worried about how you'll react, but... like I said. Somehow... I just know it's okay." He stands up, then, and his hands stray to the clap of his shorts. "Look..." he says, trailing off, and he gets a distant expression, as though he's interrogating his own feelings. Apparently he finds them consistent, though, because he says with a nod, "I think I'm just gonna show you. I'm... different, but... like I said, I have a strong feeling that you'll be okay with it." Through the explanation Jason's expression remains neutral. However inwardly he is positively exultant. He knows, of course he knows. He has seen what Jasob is going to show him several times over again in the days he has followed him. But this, this admission of it, this revelation of just what he is. This is beyond anything Jason hoped, or dreamed for. Which of course makes it very suspicious as well, and not for the first time in the last several hours he is at odds with this current present and the last several days of the past. What could have changed so dramatically? Shoving it to the side he resigns himself to try and find out later. For now, this was a gift he was quite happy to recieve. "Alright Jacob, show me whatever it is. I can promise you, nothing you show me will make me walk away." That assurance makes Jacob grin, and he says, "Well, dude, uh... just don't take this the wrong way." And then he pops the snap on his shorts and shoves them past his hips, letting them fall. This of course reveals that he is just as healthy all over as he is on the visible parts of his body, but the view doesn't last long. Within seconds, he's suddenly surging forward, his form flowing, shifting--until what stands before Jason is no longer a youth but a massive wolf with reddish brown fur. Said wolf opens its mouth to make a soft whining sound and lets its tongue loll out, just before it lowers itself to the ground, intent on showing no hostile intent. Jason Christopher doesn't move an inch through the entire change. This is the cosest he has been to it so far, and it is fascinating to him. So fluid, and so much less violent than his own changes. Finally he rolls easily to his feet, and slowly walks in a circle around Jacob, examining him from every angle. Fingers raking slightly through the fur of his back. Finally, in a breathless whisper, he exclaims simply. "Amazing." Walking to the front of Jacob he kneels in front of him. "I know your hearing is many times bettwe right now Jacob Black. I want you to concentrate. Block out nearly every sound around us, and listen only to my heart beat. When people lie, when they are untrue, their heart rate changes. This is true for almost every living person on earth. Everyone capable of deceit. Listen to my heart as I tell you this..." He pauses and ruefully ponders to himself how he knows how to control his heart rate, but in this instance there was no need. "I knew Jacob, not just about you. But your tribe. I know the legends of your people. I came here, to help you, to teach you. I know so very much about the nature of the wolf within you. But also, I know so very much about what you hunt as well. The cold ones, vampires." He says the word with a measure of venom that boarders on disgust. "I never expected to, connect, quite this way. But it makes my desire to help you even more powerful." In some ways he suprises himself with the truth of that sentiment. It's just, the kid is so damn earnest about being friends. Thats a hard thing to resist even for him. Through it all. Jason's heart rate never changes. Not an iota. Not a Beat. Jacob the wolf watches Jason, and the reaction--well, it's clearly not as expected, and it immediately demands more response than he can give as a wolf. So, he rears back up onto his hind legs, phasing back into human form. Turning to face Jason, Jacob is too immediately focused on the moment to reach for his shorts. "You knew?" he echoes, sounding surprised but, as an odd little smile spreading across his face indicates, not upset. "Of course you knew. That's why I felt so safe telling you." Then the rest catches up to him, and he asks, "Wait, you know about the blood-suckers--and you want to help?" then he finally reaches down and begins pulling his shorts back on, a mere formality but one that he assume should be observed. "Well--tell me! I want to know everything!" A sense of understanding floods his mind. Of course that's why it's him. Jason must represent some great possible boon to the pack. An anxiety Jacob hadn't even known was there evaporates at that point. Even though this could lead to no offspring, it would still strengthen the pack. The realization startles him with how exhilarating it is. Jason Christopher takes a deep breath, and exhales slowly, a rare smile appearing briefly. If he was in any way troubled by Jacob's nudity, it likewise was not displayed. "Oh I am going to tell you all about them Jacob. The cold ones, and so much more." Again he virtually spits the name out. "This area is well liked by them, because they can walk by day without the sun betraying them. The clouds protect them. But there are others Jacob, other types that only walk by night. For whom the sun is a death sentence even through the cover of clouds. They are not as prevalent here, but they are every bit as dangerous. I am going to teach you about all of them. How to recognize the ones whose reek doesn't betray them immediately. Their habits. Their weaknesses. How to kill them quickly and effiently." He smiles again, and his eyes betray a hint of danger in them. "But more importantly. I am going to teach you secrets about the wolf inside of you. Ways to make it more deadly. It is going to take time Jacob, it will not come quickly. But it will be time with you well spent." Jacob watches Jason, at moments looking mildly puzzled, but it's more an expression of curiosity than anything else. With Jason's senses, it's easy enough to tell that Jacob takes every word as absolutely true, not even pausing to question or doubt. And the words stoke a fire in those deep brown eyes of his, making his broad chest swell and shoulders rise. "Then I'll learn," he says simply, nodding with keen emphasis. No doubt or hesitation. "Anything you want to teach me, I'll learn." Yes, he wants to know more. He's dying to know who Jason is that he can tell these things, but he trusts. Implicitly, he trusts that all will be revealed in due course. Jason Christopher lowers his head and pauses, a true smile spreading across his face. When he looks to the sky again there is a fierce cast to his features. The look of one that has walked many miles to find something. Faced many dissapointments along the way. Just to find faith rewarded at last, come the end of the path. Placing a hand on each of Jacob's shoulders he nods slowly to him. "You will learn, and trough you so too will the pack. You will all grow stronger. Nothing will threaten you, or these lands ever again." His eyes lid slightly and he actually shudders in the sheer exhultation of the moment. "Nothing will stand against you." The mood catches Jacob all too easily. He meets Jason's eyes, drinking in the words, and he finds himself nodding without even thinking to do it. "I knew," he says softly. "I knew the instant I saw you there was... something. There was a reason." He smiles, too, the grin spreading across his face. "It's like my father said. I found someone... who'll make the pack better, stronger. And it's you. It's always been you." Of the things Jason learned from his time with the Quileutes quite some time ago. Imprinting was not really a topic that was spoken of. He has no real clue why Jacob is meeting his passion for this with one every bit as equal. No idea why after less than a day Jacob Black trusts him so utterly, completely, and implicitly. What he does know, is why he doesn't care at all. Finally, he has it in his grasp. After nearly a century of fighting his father and giving ground. Always being forced back due to one simple and indisputeable fact. No matter how strong a wolf you were. You were always stronger with a pack. Now, he would have a pack. One he would guide, and shape. Train through Jacob, into something his father would never see coming. The end. The end of all of his mad dreams and desires. The end of him, and if need be his entire damned family line. "Come on, it is getting late." He grins ruefully and shrugs. "And you promised to take me car shopping tomorrow." Jacob transitions from impassioned pupil to easy going companion without even a moment's hesitation. His grin becomes lighthearted, and he laughs lightly. "That's true! Guess we'd better get a move-on, huh?" He claps Jason on the arm again, much as he did on the beach earlier, and teases him in a jocular tone, "Better try to catch me, then!" And with that, he's off like a shot, sprinting through the woods full-tilt as easily as most people would wander across their own living room. Jason Christopher collects his things shaking his head with a smile. The squirrel returns and he nods to it, nipping the end of his finger with a far to sharp canine and letting the little animal lap a single drop of blood. He sucks on his own finger a moment, and it is healed. "Watch this area little one. I'll be back for you later." He represses the wild desire to howl with a glee he has not felt in many years as he then takes off through the woods. Not like Jacob per say, more like a silent shadow. Slipping from patches of darkness so quickly it is as if he was not moving between them but just appearing there. Chasing after Jacob Black, but knowing inside he has actually already caught him. Category:Log